Lazy Afternoons
by xin4
Summary: Set during OotP, a NONEMO TonksLupin :O Who'd have thought? I do realise there is no mention of where Sirius is in this, and that he couldn't strictly leave, but I claim artistic license!


Oddly, considering how chaotic it usually was, and how serious and terse the air seemed to be at the Order meetings, today 12 Grimmauld Place provided a tone of languid sleepiness and contentment, lying empty save for two, lying wrapped up in one another on the sofa, her face almost hidden as it lay against his old jumper, him looking a blushing cross between self-conscious and quietly blissful.

They'd been like that for minutes, or maybe hours, revelling in the sweet simplicity of having the house to themselves for the afternoon, catching up on sleep and each other's company. It wasn't the whirlwind of fiery passion she was accustomed to in new relationships but it was romantic and loving and so very fitting to the circumstances. After innumerable night shifts guarding the Ministry, murmuring to each other about nonsense while half asleep on the ancient sofa was far preferable to sloppy sex wherever they happened to tumble to. Besides, he was slow paced and old fashioned, and his endearing, outdated sense of gentlemanly honour dictated they should wait a lot longer than either of them would have liked before anything like that happened anyway.

"They'll be back soon," he mumbled, his voice barely more than a light exhalation tickling the top of her head, but filled with regret nonetheless. She moved her head to press a feather light kiss to his throat in reply, too exhausted to do much more, and much too content with this to admit they'd have to get up and face the rest of the world sometime in the near future.

"Nymphadora…" He probably meant to just mouth her name, it even quieter than before, but in the absolute silence and stillness of the house she heard it clear as day. Normally she hated that name more than almost anything in the world, but when he said it, it sounded elegant and feminine and for split seconds at a time she adored her mother for giving it to her. "Remus." She murmured in reply, not managing to sound quite as graceful as him as he looked down to meet her gaze. He kissed her nonetheless, tenderly, his light stubble only just brushing her cheek as he laced his fingers through her bright pink hair. 

Their lips parted and his hand dropped to her shoulder, caressing it ever so slightly. He looked serene save for his eyes betraying his conflicting emotions; looking guilty like he'd taken advantage of her instead of making her the happiest she'd been in a long while. She couldn't look at them for long without worrying he'd bring up every self-diminishing reason why this was wrong again, and so she captured his lips in another kiss, deeper this time, her tongue slipping into his only just familiar mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing the base of her spine with one of his thumbs and sending shivers hurtling up and down it. She slipped her hand beneath the jumper Molly had knitted for him out of what he sometimes resentfully called pity, running her fingers over his warm skin and wondered if he could hear her heartbeat as loudly as it was pounding in her ears.

He pulled away from her kiss then, and caught her arm, not meeting her eyes. She deflated; sure he'd kindly rebuke her, make his excuses and scuttle off. He placed her hand gently onto the cushion beside him, and she blushed a furious crimson, waiting for him to move from beneath her. He didn't though, just paused a few seconds before coyly grasping the hem of his jumper and pulled it over his head, discarded it, and then took her arm again and positioned it back where it had been seconds before. Their eyes met then, sharing an awkwardly lustful look before Tonks removed her favourite Weird Sisters t-shirt, and for the third time put her hand on Remus' abdomen.

"Hello," he said, smiling a little. "Wotcher," she replied, dropping a kiss onto his nose. She traced the pale scar tissue of his bite with the index finger of her spare hand, wincing a little inwardly at how easily she could feel his ribs beneath it. He embraced her once again, spreading out the fingers of one hand on her back, using the other to guide her face back to his, kissing her like they'd been apart for months, almost desperately.

This had never happened before. He'd always had an attack of prudence long before it got to this. Granted they were never left alone for much more than half an hour anyways, what with the comings and goings of the Order, but there was more to it than that. Something was different, something had changed - not that she was complaining, running her hand downwards, and pushing it just under the waistband of his trousers. Considering how tired she'd been just moments before she didn't think she'd ever felt so alert and as alive as she did now.

Not breaking the kiss, he manoeuvred her gently so she was lying with her back on the sofa and he was resting his weight on one arm, holding himself above her. When they did surface for oxygen he smiled hesitantly, resting his face against hers, their foreheads touching.

"Ah, Nymphadora," he said again, breathily this time, entwining her fingers in his, and pressing a chaste kiss to her hand. Tonks opened her eyes slightly to smile back at him and for what seemed like the millionth time wonder what he saw in her. "Is this okay with you?" he asked, squeezing her hand slightly, trying to seem aloof but failing. It wasn't exactly how she'd been planning it, the candles and rose petals were notable by their absence, and the sofa smelled a bit funny, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. She nodded languidly, and he kissed her shoulder, running the hand he wasn't supporting himself with down her body, letting it come to rest on the button of her jeans.

Only a tiny tremble of his thumb and forefinger as he pushed the button through the eyelet betrayed any reservations he had. Tonks wriggled to help the jeans past her hips, and then stopped still, frozen as she met Remus' also mortified stare. The front door had opened, and they heard someone muffle a cough.

She buttoned up her jeans while he scrambled on the floor for his jumper, passing her the now dusty t-shirt she'd dropped only moments earlier. She pulled it on, cursing whoever was at the door, not liking to guess just how long it would be before they'd get the time or opportunity to be alone again.

He made to stand up but she pulled his arm, indicating to the sofa next to her, and in a moment of instant understanding he sank down onto it again, enveloping her in his now-clothed arms, closing his eyes like he was asleep.

"Tonks, dear?" It was Molly, hissing through the hallway in an overdramatic stage whisper. "Remus? Anyone in"  
Tonks was feigning sleep too, although it felt less like pretending as the seconds passed, with Remus' warm breath tickling the back of her neck, and the rising and falling of his chest bringing back the exhaustion that was forgotten in the previous moments.

The door squeaked only slightly as it opened, and though Tonks' eyes were closed she could imagine all too well how Molly would react, a triumphant grin like she'd personally brewed a love potion and fed it to each of them secretly. Let her look triumphant, Tonks thought, as Remus pulled her ever so slightly closer. When the door clicked shut again, he moved his head a little so she could feel rather than hear his words in her ear.  
"Next time." 


End file.
